Chapter 6
Chapter: 6 TWILIGHT The Twilight spaceport was much bigger and busier than the one on Nilfeheim . Two other space buses had arrived simultaneously with us. A fourth bus, scheduled arrival shortly, was the primary reason we waited at this terminal. Some passengers on that bus were to join us to continue their trip. The infoBot stated it was not feasible to allow us to depart with only a half-filled bus and then do the same with them. Slight delays of this nature enabled the bus lines to maintain the cheap tickets, and it appeared that the travelers accepted this with no dispute. One of the things the infoBots begged about was if a delay longer than 12 hours occur, the traveler would receive either a free meal or lodge whichever the traveler deemed appropriate. My first change of bus routes would be in two more stops at the OXR-Hub, which stood for Old Xunx Region. The space bus to the right had just arrived from Brennans World, forty-four light years from here. The other one was from New Sweden. The fourth one from Ne Plejades scheduled to appear shortly. Across the terminal were smaller bus bays from which small buses departed hourly to destinations within the Yutoo system. I learned from a friendly InfoBot that colonization of the whole Yutoo system including all nine moons and two rock core planets of this System had occurred some 200 years prior. The bus from New Sweden, after accepting passengers would leave for He Mang. The one from New Plejades would continue to Cascade system and my space bus next destination was the Halifax system. An even bigger bus than ours, in the last docking bay, serviced an Outward Fringe Region almost a thousand light-years distant and thus had cabin accommodations. It would soon leave to Galia in the Halifax system then proceed to Nightlive. From there I could either catch a fast clipper to Alconyne or Neo Nebula. Both destinations had Space Train connections to Blue Moon. Behind the Space Bus bays was the vast open area of the spaceports landing field. The patient InfoBot explained that the fish-shaped space ship taking off was a luxury liner named Blue Dolphin with over sixteen port of calls on its trip. With its' final destination the Sol Hub. Seeing that elegant ship climb into the yellowish sky I was considering booking a voyage too. After inquiring about its schedule, I elected to do that another time, as it would be six months before that ship would return to Twilight. Once at Sol Hub it was only a short inter system trip to Earth and the home of the original and first Vikings. Seeing all this gave me a first glimpse of the enormous size of the Union. Many passengers and locals weren't human, unfortunately, my limited background and contact with off-worlders, I could name but a very few. Four insectoid Klack loaded with shopping bags, had a lively conversation with a four meter tall Andorian and a frightening looking Kilonian, who used eight legs to walk and its two smaller limbs near its' head as arms, looked like a segmented Sausage with legs. A Wurgus, wearing a rainbow-colored neck to floor simmering robe, bumped into me. His head absolutely reminded me of a freshly butchered and plugged chicken with two onions stuck to it for eyes. Mr. Flensburger one of my Union teachers told us in Xeno Class that the term "chickenhead" was the results of poor racial behavior management, hefty fines, and prison time is the results if charges brought forth. He mumbled an apology and rushed on. One could not look in any direction with seeing a bot. Robot vendors, vending everything from soup to nuts, message bots darting in and out of the crowd to get their goods to the intended reader, infobots patiently waiting at intersections and in front of an important location to give requested information upon request. Security drones well, they were snooping everywhere, trying not to stand out, which, of course, made them even more noticeable. There were basic bots for every aspect of life, how could anyone survive, or wish to survive in this environment. Everyone seemed to be in a rush and had pressing business to attend. I smiled as I saw an Arthur Swine and Dine, complete with waving pig. A thin looking dirty boy wearing a shoulder bag grabbed the shopping bag of a woman who had set it down to talk to an InfoBot and then bolted. Damn in broad daylight, he was stealing that ladies bag, and there was no one, well there was me. Darn. And he ran my way, not seeing me as he glanced back. I grabbed him by the shirt. "I don't think that bag belongs to you." He turned tried to worm himself out of my grip and screamed. "Let me go." Now I noticed it wasn't a boy but a girl, with a haircut resembling that of a boy, possibly to misled her victim. She was perhaps twelve maybe thirteen years old. She was wearing a pair of stained and smudgy coveralls that maybe were white a century ago. I twisted the collar making it tighter. "Not before you gave back what you have stolen." She kicked me on my shinbone, darn, I felt her kicks even through my padded Fangsnapper leather boots. Two similar looking but much older teens and male for sure, approached us trying to blend in the crowd. "Now you are in trouble Mister. My brothers are coming, and they will shank you, better let me go now." "I don't think they will." They had spotted the security officer just as I had. When the girl noticed the change so did her tone. "Please, Mister, don't turn me in. I don't want to go back to Mother Moore's happy Orphanage. Please." Tears glittered in her eyes, and I said. "Well, give the lady back her belongings, and I let you go." "You don't understand. If I don't bring my share, I get beaten and kicked out of the nest." "I tell you what. You give the lady back her stuff, and I buy you dinner at Arthurs after that I buy you something you can use for loot. Stealing is not the answer and unfair to that woman who paid for whatever you stole." "You aren't for real. Are you?" "I always keep my word." "Dinner and twenty Credits and you got a deal." "Alright. I give you ten now. You give back the bag, and I give you ten more and buy lunch." She nodded. "Deal." with her free hand she fished a battered scratched looking Credit Chip from her pocket, and I swiped her ten credits in it. She stared at the readout." You owe me ten more!" "When you complete your part of the deal." I let her go. At first, she appeared ready to bolt, but then she went to the lady who was still arguing with the InfoBot and had not even noticed her missing bag. The girl put it right where she took it and came back, with a distrusting expression on her dirty face. "There you satisfied, you patsy, I returned it to the dumb broad." Well, you earned the other ten. Come here as I always keep my promises." She approached holding out her credit strip, and I swiped another ten into it. On the far left of my field of vision, I noticed one of her smudgy friends coming closer. The security officer had moved on and was now out of sight. The thin humanoid was holding his right hand under his jacket. I turned fast, as he was only a step or so away. He flashed a knife and hissed." Don't interfere with the Port Roaches. I brushed aside my mantle, drawing Mrdaren simultaneously, and held the blade against his neck, under his chin. "Never, ever threaten a swordsman with a smaller knife." He paled and tried to flee, but a suddenly appearing Security robot grabbed him by the shoulders and then policeman arrived moments later. "Fair traveler did this Non-citizen harm or steal from you?" "No, but he tried to stab me." "I have scanned your weapon. It appears to be a simple metal sword without an energy signature and is therefore permitted. You may, however, put it away now, I have taken control of the miscreant. May I also scan your CITI?" I slid Mrdaren back into its sheath and let him scan my implant. He thanked me and said. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Olafson. Have a nice stay on Twilight." "Do I have to do anything else?" "No Sir. It's a clear cut case. Legal Central gives you all green. This thief and would be stabber will see a Judge, however, attempted armed attack isn't a misdemeanor. It's either Ma Moore's if he is a minor or a Dust camp if he is old enough. He won't bother travelers for a while in any case." The cop left with the robot dragging the young man along. I didn't see the other boy or the girl. Shrugging my shoulders, I decided to check out some of the shops to get more suitable clothing and a better PDD. Then check out the surface of this moon and see how the air felt on another world. I decided not to spend any more time thinking about the incident. The girl suddenly reappeared, stepping into my way. "Hey, Patsy, You still owe me a dinner." "Of course, I always honor my promise. We can go back to Arthurs or go that Pizzeria over there or any other restaurant. There seems to be an abundance of places, so I give you a free choice!" "Any restaurant?" "Sure." "then its' Chong's-All-You-Can-Eat then. But I must warn you it's 12 credits a nose for humans." "It's okay I think I can manage it, that is if they also have the facilities where you can clean up a little. I prefer my dinner guest to be of the clean-cut varieties." She led the way to a set of black lacquered doors with craved wood symbols painted golden attached to the face and two ferocious-looking gold animal statues positioned on each side of the doors. A sign informed me that the restaurant served LSLD food only and charged extra for Ba Phy XL, whatever that meant. Inside a woman stood behind a counter, her face looked very much like that of the off-world assassin I had fought in my submarine. She bowed slightly and smiled at me but then turned, glared hostility at the girl. "Your kind is not welcome. You have no money and steal much food, GO now I call police!" "Easy ma 'ma, She is with me, and I will pay for all the food she eats or steals." "This is fortunate and acceptable to me. She now welcome." The restaurant consisted of rows of tables and in the middle an extensive buffet with rows of tubs filled with steaming foods. I thought the lady would have to change her sign if Neo Vikings would ever find this place. A grin crept into my face when I imagined how the buffet would look after a crowd of Nilfeheimers descended upon it. The girl took a tablet and a plate and looked at me. "You pay for the food I steal too?" "Yes." She first loaded her plate with a white cereal of little steaming kernels and filled bowls with stew-like meat dishes. Then she filled her bag with rolls and chicken pieces. "Remember our bargain, so you needed to wash your face and hands first? I am sure they have a washroom. And maybe they could wrap the food before you put it in that bag? Remember I'm paying for it." "Can I eat some first and wash later? I am really hungry." "Sure, it was just a suggestion. So what's good here?" "Everything is good. Do you like chicken or duck, spicy or not so spicy? Get little of the rice and much of the meat. It's all natural sourced at He Mang, not far from here and not printed. Nothing exotic just standard human food." I imitated what she did, even the quantity and went to a table. Wow, she used two sticks that appeared to be part of her hand. I doubt anyone could eat faster than she was doing at this moment. She ate like there was no tomorrow and then pointed at my plate. "Have you never eaten with chopsticks?" "No, not really. Believe it or not, but we advanced to actual spoon, fork, and a knife." Luckily there was a spoon like contraption made of ceramics, setting on the table. "They have regular silverware, so you don't have to use the rice spoon. She motioned for a waitress to bring me the tableware." After she went for the third time she finally slowed down, chewing thoughtfully, she looked at me, "So what world are you from, anyway? You wear expensive furs and leather and a sword and all that, but don't have your nose stuck into something like everyone else ." "I am from Nilfeheim. A planet not that far from here." "Never heard of Nilfeheim." "And you? You are from Twilight?" "You are not some lawman, right?" "Nope, I am Eric Olafson from Nilfeheim. I am a Neo Viking, and this is my first-time off-planet and on my way to Arsenal." "Okay, I heard of the Neo Vikings. Rough barbarians from some water planet, galactic west from here, right?" "I think so, but as you can see we are all not rough barbarians. By the way, what's your name?" "I am Exa, don't know if I have a real last name and I think I was born on Blue Moon if my mother told me the truth, but she stowed me when I was real little to here, and that's how I ended up on Twilight." "Stowed?" "Stowed away, hid in a freight crate, you know. That's how Gal Drifts get around. It's not easy, and sometimes you get stuck on a planet for a while, the Freights are pretty tight secured these days." "I have no idea what a Gal Drift is, and it's none of my business, but why are you stealing to get by and why are you so hungry? Aren't you going to school?" She poked the sticks in her food and then said without looking at me. "Galactic Drifters, it's a subculture. They don't believe in CITIs and think it's not right to be tagged like cows so Big Brother can keep tabs on you. They don't believe in Union laws, and that includes schools. Citizens of the Universe, they call themselves and believe all war is wrong, weapons are for evil purposes only and think if the Kermac want to rule over us then let them, instead of fighting them. Gal Drifts would not accept them as an authority either." She sighed. "My mom got hooked on God-Dust, you know Califerm. She got caught and shot. They often shoot Califerm addicts here on Twilight when they find them outside of Union territory. Only the spaceport is Union controlled. "So you are a Gal Drift? How about your father?" She pushed the plate away. "No, I am not a Gal Drift. I am the product of one. I told you Mom left Blue Moon or whatever planet when I was tiny. Gal Drifts don't marry or keep track of their lovers. Of course, it is easier on the men they don't get pregnant. I am no Gal Drift. I am a frikkin' Below, or sometimes what they also call Bottoms. Below everyone else, below the high and mighty Citizens, even below Non Cits and Drifters. Without Union school you don't become a Union Citizen and the only school I can go to as an orphan is Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage. It's the worst place there is, it is pure hell, and I ran away three times. And let me tell you, it isn't easy to get away. They have security like a State Pen, and if I am sent back now, I go to the inside on Slammer Moon. No chance of escape there." "Seems you caught the short end of the stick. If you want you could go to Nilfeheim at our place and go to school there. It's not a very sophisticated planet, but it is quiet and boring for the most time." "I can't simply travel, Mister even if I wanted to. Mother Moore is my legal guardian, and one of them needs to sign my travel permission and release forms and all that." "Is there more than one mother?" "It is a company they operate these orphanages on many planets and locations in the Union, and they get paid per orphan they house, school and educate. The more complicated a kid seems to be, the more money they get. Therefore they make sure every second child is complicated. The real bad cases are sent to a moon not far from here called the Slammer. No one escaped ever as far as I know and the kids only leave when they are legal adults and after extensive Psycho Surgery. After that, they never complain, or tell about the real conditions and always praise Mother Moore's as the next best thing to paradise. There are no controls, no authorities checking on it unless someone complains. Who complains for an orphan? We are by definition alone." The more she told about this unfair situation, the angrier I felt and while a voice warned me to let it go and continue on my way to Arsenal. I leaned forward and said to her, "You are no longer alone, I am here, so let me help. This is the Union, and you have rights, so let's figure a way to get the authorities involved." --""-- She finally pushed the plate away signaling she was full, statin, "That feels so good, to be full and all. I got enough food in the bag so they will be kind to me at the nest, even though Benjamin has been arrested and most likely will go to Dust Camp. "What is the nest?" She looked around as to make sure no one listened in. "No outsider is allowed to know where it is." "I didn't ask for the location, and I only asked what is the nest." "It's our hideout, us being the Port Roaches. The Roaches found a neat spot at sub level nine, behind the Spaceports Enviro tanks. The tunneling robots digging the shaft for the water and supply pipes brushed a natural cave. It's not big, but it is all ours. Much better place than the Short Rats or the Filth Flies have. It is dry and warm. Outside nothing is ever dry." I didn't tell her that she told me where her hideout was after all and said, "You got that right, it seems to rains a lot?" "It hasn't stopped raining in this area for the last 100,000 years or more. This spaceport is on the East wall of the Twilight River canyon with the town of Dusk on the West wall. The two cities connect via the transparent vertigo bridge. Three thousand feet below all this runs the deep river. I can show you around if you wish, I know my way around." "I think I will take you up on that since I have the time. I will reschedule my bus. Plus, I want to see if we can't do something about your situation." Her suspicious facial expression came back. "Not that there is anything you can do, I am a Bottom no one wants to deal with us, but I sure like to know why you would want to get involved?" I shrugged. "There is always something you can do, and I simply can't help myself getting involved when I notice something unfair and your situation is so far the most unfair I came across." "You said that about the ladies bag too, the unfair thing." "It's one of my two big problems that keep getting me in trouble." I got up, "Let's pay the tavern keeper and then I need to get me a hotel or something and buy me some other clothing. I also want to find a Union Post office. I think I am sending Mrdaren home and get me something else. I would never forgive myself if I lost it." "Mrdaren?" "My sword's name." "You are weirder than I thought. I did hear of pets but naming a sword?" "It's a Nilfeheim thing." I paid the bill, and the lady said to the girl. "You can come back now and will be welcome." On our way out I said. "You won't be welcome if she notices her golden cat thing missing you stole from the counter. I buy you one if you want one." He eyes darkened. "I don't want one but it might bring a few credits from Lucas, he buys stuff from us and sells it on the Xchange Net." I went back in and paid the lady for the missing statue, upon returning the girl had gone missing. Maybe it was better that way. I should not get involved, and who knows what the entire story was, perhaps she was a hardened criminal. She sure was stealing everything in sight. On our way to the restaurant, we passed a store that appeared to carry everyday clothes, not the flashy court de' fleur clothing seen so often on the younger crowd. I decided to go back there and get a few items to hold me over until I reached a larger city. Unfortunately, I found the male section measly and drab compared to the two floors dedicated to female clothing. It took a great deal of will power and silent yelling, but I resisted the urge. I purchased a pair of pants, the salesman said the style was a three-thousand-year-old classic, he called them jeans. A style he said had not changed for over 3100 years. The factory's motto, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." (Fact check- Bert Lance, Director of Office Management and Budget, for U.S. President J. Carter, 1977, reportedly popularized this saying) I added a dark red shirt with long sleeves. I was an Olafson after all. The salesman, an insectoid Klack wiggled his feelers and directed me to a rack in the back of the store. "You might be interested in these, Sir. Leather jackets made of genuine Nilfeheim leather. I noticed your cape and pants, and I have never seen such superior quality." The leather jackets were of Fangsnapper leather alright but cut differently than any jacket or coat I had seen before. "Sir, there must be a mistake. That jacket here has a price tag of over 2000 credits." "Sir, this is no mistake, we can offer them at these bargain prices because we are still in the same region as the planet that produces this leather. You might be lucky to find one of these in a luxury boutique on Pluribus for under10 to 15,000 creds. But I doubt that. The Tyranno Fin leather coat you have is a magnificent piece and could fetch 50- 60,000 creds without thinking." "Odin's beard. I am from Nilfeheim. I had no idea our leather is that expensive." I did end up with one of the leather jackets and wondered if the leather came from one of our tanneries. I did like the Terran's "All -Terrain Boots" he recommended. These boots had adaptive soles and were akin to the feet of a Terran Gecko, so the Klack explained and would automatically adapt to any surface. They were very comfortable. I purchased a shipping box for my old clothing and sword. Then took it to the Union Postal service paying them to deliver it to Elena for safe keeping. Already, I felt utterly different without a fur coat, vest, or leather trousers that I was so accustomed to wearing. I decided I prefer leather pants over jeans. Everything I wore now felt much lighter, and I wasn't sure I would keep dressing in this manner. Well now, at least, I looked like a real off-worlder. I also purchased an advanced PDD, one with GalNet connection. The model I bought it was over eight thousand credits. All in all, I must have spent over ten thousand credits, and yet the readout of my credit strip showed no sufficient change in the amount available. As I left the PDD store, I found Eta stood outside, and her bag looked empty, she said, "I just went and shared the food with the others in the nest. They could not believe what I told them. So here I am, kind sir, your most knowledgeable Twilight tour guide. If I charge you 20 Credits for this service would you say no?" "Why don't we make another deal? We get you cleaned up, and I get you some suitable clothing. When you are all cleaned up, I give you twenty credits and a tip." "You pay me for that?" "Sure will." I took the PDD and said. "Greylines Passenger Relations for coach 554 on Twilight. I like to make changes to my travel arrangements." "One moment please, connecting." "Greylines Passenger Relations. Please transmit your ticket upc." I did. "Olafson, Eric. Boarded on Nilfeheim with final destination Arsenal Gate?" "That is Correct" "What can I do for you?" "I like to stay a little on Twilight and take a later bus." "No problem. Your ticket is a Union traveler Pass, and it is good for one year and on all connections to Arsenal Gate, regardless of the routes or detours you take. Do you have luggage aboard?" "No." "Then all is set you may take a later or different bus at any time you choose. Thank you for choosing Grey lines and have a nice day." The girl eyed my new gadget. "That's an SII ProDat 9, right?" "I think so, as I just bought it. My old one was not GalNet enabled. Don't steal it. It was quite expensive." "I know I could get 100 Credits for it from Lucas." "I think your Lucas keeps a hefty profit for himself then. This thing just cost me 8000, and it's brand new. Even if he gets half for it, you should get more than 100 credits." She blinked. "You can spend 8000 credits, just like that?" "More or less." Trying to downplay the money spending, I said, "Money was not important to me as I grew up. So are we still on or do we keep standing around?" "There is a scrub and soak on Level 9 for Dust Miners. I could shower there." Her face did not look happy as she said it. "You don't want to get clean?" "Yes I don't mind being clean, but water isn't free up here, and it's a long way to the river. There are only Dust Miners and rough men at the Scrub and soak..." "It was your suggestion. I was thinking about a Hotel room with a private bath." Her face lit up. "A real Hotel with one bed per room?" "Do they have unreal hotels too?" "There are Bunk Houses, Hostels, Sleep halls, Hour Hotels, Portels, Bed and Breakfasts, one, two, three, four and five-star Hotels and there is even one Ultra Lux in the City. I sighed, off-world is becoming more complicated than I imagined. I waved ahead, "Led the way, McDuff and chose one to your liking." "We have two hotels on Nilfeheim and I never been in one. Which one will depend on how much do you want to spend?" I shrugged. "Is there one with a nice view perhaps of the outside or something?" Exa's eyes sparkled. "Well, there is no better view than from the Bridge Hotel." "That's the one Girl. Lead the way." She led me to a bank of Inter Port Transports, and we entered a bullet transport cabin. She keyed in a destination, and the bullet was shoved into a tube and seconds later we emerged in a transparent tube attached to the canyon wall and on the underside of the spaceport. I could now see the entire port was hanging two thirds over the cliff of a mind-blowing canyon. On the other side was a City with skyscrapers built the same way hanging over the cliff. A fragile looking bridge connected the port and city. But considering the size of the city and the spaceport complex, the bridge must have been gigantic. I said to her."Say didn't you want to stay somewhere on that bridge or is there another bridge hotel or something?" "I am sorry Eric, but the others said I must do this or they will kill me." She touched my hand with something, and I felt my legs give away and slide along the wall to the floor. She looked sad. "Sorry, Eric. I had no choice. You will be gone tomorrow, and I am still with the Port Roaches." I passed out. My last coherent thought was how stupid I had been once again. GalNet Entry After the last great war between the Big Four ( Union, Shiss, Nul and the Galactic Council lead by the Kermac) and during the armistice conference it was decided that all space not Territory of either of these species would be declared Unrestricted Space. The buffer zones between these galactic superpowers, it was called Free Space. Several space-faring civilizations such as the Kartanian, the Velox, the Armosia, and the elusive Togar declared their space also to be Free Space during the same Armistice conference. The main article of that contract prohibits any of the Big Four to operate fleets, armed ships or trespass into free space. (This contract excluded the private vessels and civilians) Each separate member of the Big Four and the Neutrals imployed vast security networks and secrets cache of spies to monitor the Free Space, thus ensuring it's safety from intrusion. Therefore, Free Space is now a haven for pirates, criminals on the run from one or more the civilizations close by, and the general run-of-the-mill deadbeats. Several cities sprang up within the Free space catering to this lawless band. The most famous of all wild places is Sin 4. For almost 500 years since the end of the last war by an armistice, the 4th planet of the Sin system is synonymous with crimes of every possible shade and flavor and every vice, every drug, and everything illegal anywhere else can be found here. Crime Syndicates openly operated offices for conducting business ad recruiting new members. Sin 4 is relatively close to Nul, Union and Kermac space as well as within reach of Kartanian and Togar and also a Trade hub for the trade that goes on between these different sides. Sin 4 is the only Non-Union planet connected to GalNet. (SII operates a Call Center and a Bank on Sin 4). Anything can be purchased or sold on Sin 4, including sentient beings, generally known as Slaves. Sin 4 has two continents and fourteen major islands. One city, build without any building regulations, occupies every square foot of the northern continent. The twelve major crime syndicate families each own an entire island. One of the remaining is "trash" island, used for trash disposal for the other thirteen islands. The fourteenth island features one of the main temples of the Sojonit Sect. Union Travelers are strongly urged to avoid Frees space and Sin 4 due to the massive Pirate infection. Plus once on Sin 4 always on Sin 4, survival and leaving are both marginal for an outsider. There are four levels of Society known to exist on Sin 4. The Echelon or the top level consists of the Crime Lords, their Sub-bosses, and Lieutenants. The Beston are the rich who pay horrendous sums for their safety and operate the high-end businesses on Sin 4 that are not directly owned by the Syndicates. The Averas are the workers, employees, enforcers, and all those who hold a job either with Beston Companies or with the Crime Syndicate. The Lows are the unskilled laborers, the little street vendors, and the street gangs. Finally, there are the Skath, the lowest day laborers, old whores, escaped slaves, the homeless and the sick. Category:Edits by Posidous